Reverse This Curse
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: we all have a curse we want to be lifted, daxter wants too be human again, jak doesnt wanna be the dark eco freak, Haven doesnt want to be the sister of gol and maia. we all have a curse that plagues us, but is there a way to return to normal?curse free?
1. UNwelcome to haven city

I don't own Jak and Daxter.

"Keira the younger sister of gol and maia will be living with us from now on." Samos said and keira gasped. "Are you sure she isn't like them? Are you sure she won't try and channel the dark eco and ravage the lands as well?" keira yelled angrily as Jak, Daxter and the sculptor's muse walked in. "we will umm…just be going.." daxter said and they turned to leave.

"Don't you leave boy, and rat." Samos said and they froze. "This concerns you as well." He said and they gulped. "Haven Acheron is coming to live with us. And before you say anything, she will be living in your room Daxter. " Samos said and Jak looked confused. "What! Why my room?" Daxter yelled. "Because I don t like you Daxter, that's why." Samos said and keira looked angered once again.

"But what if you're wrong father! What if she only lives to complete their goals! What if she has come for revenge? What will you do then father? She might kill you!" keira yelled and a small gasp was heard. They all turned to the door and saw Haven Acheron, her small hands over her mouth, her brilliant cerulean eyes wide and increasingly angered.

Jak shook his head at keira so she would stop her rant and apologize but she walked over to haven and looked her over. "You don't seem like much...you couldn't hurt a fly." Keira said with a smile. Haven smirked and waved her hands in front of her and dark eco sparked wherever her hands traveled. Keira stepped back and looked at her father.

"I told you! She has experimented with the eco! Just like them!" keira said and Haven rolled her beautiful blue eyes. "She is nothing like them; you're just being a baby." Daxter said and Haven's naturally glittery black nails scratched behind his ears and he purred. She giggled quietly. Keira sighed and walked over to Haven and hugged the other girl. "Sorry Haven, father told me what happened, im sorry your own siblings did that to you. Forgive me please?" she asked and Haven nodded.

Haven smiled at Jak and Daxter and Daxter purred at her. "Hello gorgeous." He said and she giggled silently and brushed her dark red hair from her face, its white tips catching their attention the most for they stretched for three inches from the tips. She wore white short shorts, half of a red skirt that reached her knees and was held on by white suspenders, thigh high black bottomless boots, a red tank top with only the right sleeve and it was skin tight. She had a set of goggles like Daxter's but black and she had a long bright red scarf around her neck.

"Welcome to my home Haven, sorry about the mishap before. Do you have the artifact?" Samos asked and Haven reached into her satchel and pulled out the precursor orb and sparked dark eco over it and it opened up. Samos took the artifact and walked to the odd precursor device with it. Haven placed her things in Daxter's room and walked out to the balcony and looked over it.

Daxter popped onto her shoulder and she looked over and smiled at him. If Daxter could blush he would, she was the only girl who ever accepted his advances willingly. All the others slapped him or ignored him. Jak walked over and she looked at him with the same mysterious slant her eyes had kept since she had walked in the doorway hours earlier.

"He's a mute..." Daxter said and she nodded. Daxter draped himself over her neck and Jak rolled his eyes, seeing as Daxter was headed for her halfway concealed cleavage. Haven rolled her eyes and dropped the ottsel on the banister and walked away. "Oh, so close." Daxter pouted and climbed back onto jak's shoulder.

A week later…

Keira had finally finished building the machine and the warp gate. "Ok that's just about everything! All I need now is Haven's part and we will be done!" keira said and smiled. Keira walked over to her quiet friend Haven handed her the part and she put it in the vehicle and they clambered into it. Haven placed her hand on the side and was going to get in but keira gave her a look and crammed in beside Jak.

Haven smiled and was about to wave them off but Daxter knocked Jak on the head and Jak reached out to her and he smiled crookedly. Haven was shocked; it was as if she had been part of their group the whole time. She bit her lip and tried to fight back the happy tears and took jak's hand. She sat by Jak and Daxter curled into her lap and began looking at the buttons with a grin.

He hit one ad the rift gate opened and a large metal head looking thing tried to go through it. Samos looked up in amazement and said something that caught Haven's attention. "So this is how it happened..." he said and she narrowed her blue eyes more. 'How what happened?' she thought and Jak hurriedly pushed a button and the vehicle shot forward and hit the creature.

Samos and keira were the first to go when the vehicle began to fall apart. Daxter and Jak held on for dear life, Haven held onto the mute for dear life. "I wish you to could talk so one of you could tell me what the heck we do now!" Daxter yelled at the two silent 15 year olds. Haven smiled sadly as she felt her grip loosening. "Hold on Haven!" Daxter yelled but the redheaded girl's grip slipped and he saw her flying back with an outstretched hand to them.

The vehicle broke apart and Jak and Daxter hit the ground. Soldiers in red armor walked over and surrounded them. Daxter squeaked and took off, promising that he would find Jak when the soldiers hit the mute boy and knocked him out.

Daxter wandered the streets for days until he found a small place for him to rest for a while. "I promise Jak, keira, Samos, and Haven... I will find you all." Daxter said and curled up beneath the cold damp eco container. He heard footsteps and saw a woman. He crawled out from under the eco container and she looked at him.

"Well look at you... whats a cute little thing like you doing out here all alone?" Th e purple haired woman asked. "I have nowhere to go.. My friends are all missing, my best friend was taken by soldiers and I have no idea where I am..." he sighed and she smiled slightly.

"Well now... you can talk... my name's taryn. What s yours? And how about I find you a place to stay while you look for your friends?" she asked with a genuine smile. "Thanks the name is Daxter...umm where am I sweet cheeks." he asked and she gave him a dirty look. "Now you are pushing it rat." She said and he frowned. "What happened to me being cute?" he asked. "You showed your true colors. And Daxter, you're in haven city." She said then motioned for him to follow her.

Two years later…

"Ding ding top floor. Creepy experiments, lab rats, idiots in kg uniforms, Hey buddy you seen any heroes around here?" Daxter asked, riding the small elevator up and around the platform Jak was on. He looked at Jak and was surprised. "Whoa...what'd they do to you?" he asked, seeing jaks state, which was currently in the range of total crap judging by his appearance.

Jak's eyes snapped open and he ground out loudly, "IM GONNA KILL BARON PRAXIS!" which made Daxter slap a hand over his friend's mouth to silence him. Jak broke free from his restraints and Daxter stepped backwards. "Jak? Hey buddy it's your old pal Daxter! Eep!" he exclaimed and cowered away from the blonde.

"Daxter?" Jak said, his skin returning to its normal color, his hair and eyes doing the same. "Remind me not to piss you off. Come on tall dark and gruesome, we need to get you out of those rags and into some new threads." Daxter said nothing about his friends change and Jak felt at ease because Daxter wasn't frightened by what was happening to him.

Jak began creeping around the prison, as not to set off an alarm or be noticed by the guards, but alas the precursors hated him for the guards noticed him almost immediately and he took them out. He took out as many guards as he could before they got out. They landed in an empty alley way with only an old man and a child with short tufts of forest green hair poking out from beneath his hat.

Guards rounded the corner and Jak tensed. "You are in a restricted zone, you are hereby under arrest. Surrender and die." The one in front said. Daxter blinked and looked at the guard. "Don't you mean surrender OR die?" he exclaimed loudly. "Not in this city it's not." The old man said and Daxter gulped. "You boy, protect me and the child and I will tell you of somewhere safe you can go." The old man said and Jak nodded.

He turned to the guards and dashed forward and his fist connected with the first guards mask, a sickening crack was heard as the force of the punch broke the guard's neck. He then spun and his wrist connected with the neck of another guard, snapping his voice box through his esophagus, the guard coughed up blood and fell over dying a painful strangled breathed death.

Dark eco pulsated through jak's veins and his body changed again as he looked at his hands and dark eco began sparking off of them. He lunged forward in a flurry of dark eco, blood, and sharp claws the guards were dead. Jak back and he looked at his hands from his knees. "What is happening to me?" he muttered.

"What about the safe place, old man." Daxter spouted rudely. "Go to the slums, find a dead end alley and ask for torn." The old man said then ushered the child in front of him. Jak nodded and Daxter walked over to him. "You alright buddy?" Daxter asked. Jak nodded then stood up.

They walked for who knows how long before they found another dead end and four KG blocked off their exit. "Halt. You are in a restricted zone, why are you here?" a KG in blue armor walked up, seeing the red KG about to shoot Jak and Daxter.

"I was looking for my friends house. He said he lived around here and I was only trying to find him his pet back." Jak said gruffly, ignoring the annoyed look on daxter's furry face. The female KG nodded, although Jak could tell she wasn't convinced.

"General Acheron, we have to go, there have been reports that the only other surviving member of the dark warrior program has escaped." A red KG said and the general turned to him swiftly and pulled a pistol and with a crack he was on the ground, dead.

"Don't mention that damnable torture around me again. Take care of his body...and you two." She said turning towards Jak and Daxter. "Get to torn's before it's too late, I can't do anything to protect you anymore. Farewell, boy keep in mind that I was the one who set it up for you to be left alone. I told Errol and the baron I needed to see them urgently. Don't die boy, this city will lose the fight if you do." The woman said and walked away, a strictly professional fluidity to her movements.

"Shit... that was a mercenary… we are gonna die jak! She was a mercenary! A KG MERCENARY! ONCE THEY SET THEIR SIGHTS ON YOU YOURE DOOMED!" Daxter yelled and Jak rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Jak sighed and Daxter glared at him. "Buddy, you don't get it do you? Why do you think I saved you at that moment? My friend Taryn said their guard would be down at that exact moment because their general, AKA the mercenary would be searching for her. When a mercenary is after someone they always die. Taryn is dead Jak, that mercenary killed her. We have to avoid her at all costs." Daxter explained and Jak nodded.

"Alright, but she knows where we are going, how do you figure?" Jak asked. Daxter went cross eyed for a moment then shrugged. "I dunno I kinda sorta figured you would." Daxter said and Jak face palmed, his friend was stupid at times.


	2. pumping station

I don't own Jak and Daxter; the title belongs to naughty dog. I own Commander Acheron and Haven. I WONT BE DOING ALL THE MISSIONS, BUT A LOT OF THEM. WELL THE ONES THAT STUCK OUT THE MOST TO ME ANYWAYS.

"_Shit... that was a mercenary… we are gonna die Jak! She was a mercenary! A KG MERCENARY! ONCE THEY SET THEIR SIGHTS ON YOU YOURE DOOMED!" Daxter yelled and Jak rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Jak sighed and Daxter glared at him. "Buddy, you don't get it do you? Why do you think I saved you at that moment? My friend Taryn said their guard would be down at that exact moment because their general, AKA the mercenary would be searching for her. When a mercenary is after someone they always die. Taryn is dead Jak, that mercenary killed her. We have to avoid her at all costs." Daxter explained and Jak nodded. _

"_Alright, but she knows where we are going, how do you figure?" Jak asked. Daxter went cross eyed for a moment then shrugged. "I dunno I kinda sorta figured you would." Daxter said and Jak face palmed, his friend was stupid at times._

Jak frowned and grudgingly looked around for a zoomer to use, but torn didn't have any nearby so he jumped up, grabbed one mid-flight, pulled the person off of it and pulled himself up onto it. Daxter shook his head. "You have this thing about stealing now don't you?" he asked and Jak humphed in response.

They sped through the city, Jak switching flight zones and nearly hitting a KG which made Daxter roll his eyes. They sped into a dead end and Daxter was about to scream when the zoomer came within five feet of the wall. Jak grabbed Daxter and jumped off the zoomer; it crashed and exploded when it hit the wall.

"What the heck man! You trying to kill me?" Daxter yelled and Jak shrugged. "Bring that zoomer over here; we can go back to the underground with that one." Jak said and his eyes narrowed at the blue and black zoomer with the baron's logo on the front side of it. "Let's just go." Jak huffed then strode silently through the gates. They made their way to the baron's flag at the top of the ruined tower and snatched it with a smug look. But that look vanished once the ground beneath them began to crumble. After the platform fell Jak managed to remain standing long enough for torn to look up behind Jak and see the building collapse. "I guess you guys are in..." torn said then turned to leave almost instantaneously.

Once he was gone Jak had a bad feeling so he looked around, thinking there was a metal head or something about to attack them. He turned around and was face to face with the mercenary from before. "What are you and the underground leader doing out here?" she asked, placing an armored hand on her hip. "Sight seeing, why else? " Jak said sarcastically. She released a small caustic laugh from between her tightly pursed lips.

Jak narrowed his eyes at her as she circled the duo. "If you know who the underground leader is, then why work for the baron? Reassurance to your job? Infiltration? What?" Jak asked, annoyed with the games the mercenary was playing.

"I have my reasons, and those reasons will not be revealed to the likes of you.." she said and turned to leave, but Jak felt the dark eco pulsate with his annoyance and anger so he gave into it and shoved the mercenary against the ground, his eyes fading to black, fingernails turning into needlelike claws, hair paling to a pale white, and small devilish horns broke through the skin of his scalp and with a sickening pop, they grew out and became visible over his thick hair.

A wicked grin spread across her face and her skin grayed. "I can do that too you see, we aren't that different after all jakky boy." She said and wings made purely of dark eco sprung from her back and they had a dragon-like appearance to them, her barely visible red hair turned white starting from the tips, her fingernails turned into claws sharper than jak's own, horns sprouted from her skull as well but they were longer and sharper. She looked a lot like him, but different at the same time, she had full control of her darker side.

She lifted dark Jak up by the throat and grinned wickedly, the only visible part of her face haunting Daxter with the wicked grin that adorned it. "You think you know more about dark eco than anyone, don't you jakky boy? Sorry to say though, sweetheart, but dark eco is my thing, I heard about what you did to gol and Maia, and it doesn't surprise me, but let me tell you somethin' honey bunch, dark eco don't make everyone insane. Think of their younger sister haven, they threw her in the eco. It didn't turn her into a monster like it did us, now did it? It didn't make her like your little rat friend, now did it? " commander Acheron asked.

Jak shook his head and he turned back to normal. "Commander Acheron! Where are you?" Errol's voice echoed throughout the desolate wastelands that were called the dead town. Jak opened his eyes and in an instant the demonic mercenary that held him looked somewhat normal. Dark eco sparked off of her as she walked away.

"I must go boys…but one more thing. Watch your back some people out there want you deader than dead, as if you haven't already noticed." She laughed caustically then walked away, and held a hand out as a metal head flew at her and with a spark of dark eco the thing was fried. Daxter's jaw dropped and he looked at Jak and they exchanged confused looks.

They both watched as she made her way to the gates and walked out. Jak walked out and looked around, she was nowhere to be seen, and the baron's zoomer was gone. Jak strode right past the zoomer he had made Daxter grab an hour earlier, and Daxter sighed and looked at his friends back.

He ran on all fours beside Jak, he couldn't be too sure that Jak wouldn't pick a fight with a krimzon guard because he was irritated with that obnoxious woman. Jak stormed into the underground and glared at torn with his arms crossed. "who is the mercenary general, whatever the heck she is." Jak growled and torn sneered at him.

"Just who do you think you are?" he snapped. "what he means is, we saw general Acheron, and she seems to know exactly who you are, what we are doing, and stuff like that, tall, dark and gruesome here went all dark Jak on her and she turned the tables real quick like. She was all like dodge, grab, SLAM! And jakky boy here was down for the count!" Daxter said as if he cheered against his best friend, who gave him a dark look.

"turn the water back on to the slums then we will discuss the whole general/mercenary problem. If you survive, that is." Torn growled. Daxter glared at torn and pointed a finger right in his face. " You know what tattooed wonder, why do we get all the crappy missions? Huh?" he snapped and torn sneered at him. And repeatedly jabbed him in the chest. "Because I. don't. like. You!" he snapped and they left.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jak and Daxter walked up to the valve and Daxter cracked his knuckles and tried to turn the valve but failed. Jak barely even hit the pipe and it sucked in Daxter. He heard his friend hit every bend in the pipes and he flinched each time Daxter hit one, that sounded like it actually may have hurt. Jak frowned and jumped down from where the valve was and made his way to the other side of the pipes.

As he approached the pipe a metal head jumped out at him and tried to sink its jaws into his neck, but Jak grabbed it by the jaws and shoved his hand into its skull to get the skull gem then it dropped to the ground and dissolved into chunks of dark eco that trailed to his body and absorbed into his skin. He shook his head at the feeling of the unreleased eco pooling within him, but approached the second valve and turned it. Daxter's head squished from the nozzle and soon after his body followed.  
>Daxter dusted himself off then looked up at Jak and pointed an accusing finger at him. " Don't laugh! Not even a chuckle! next time, you turn the valve!" Daxter growled then he backed away from Jak, pointing to something behind the emerald blonde. "j-j-j-j-JAK!" Daxter yelled and Jak turned and from the corner of his eyes, saw a large widow maker about to strike him but it slumped over and behind it he saw general Acheron. She retracted the wrist blade then placed two fingers on the dead metal head and it dissolved. She placed her hand on her hip and frowned at them, Jak narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Why do I keep running into you two everywhere I go, it's quite annoying.." she said with a cocky smirk. "surely babe, it because you miss me whenever you are away." Daxter said while leaning against jak's head and neck. She smirked and pressed a gloved hand to her lips. " what a cocky little ottsel. You think you're so cute don't you?" she asked Daxter and he shook his head.<p>

Daxter shook his head and grinned. "I aint cute, im sexy babe, sexy. Try to get it right sometime, I will prove it to you once I get my body back." Daxter said with a wink. She placed a hand on her hip and rubbed the bridge on her5 nose. " sure sure cute thang, see ya around I gotta go." She said then turned to leave, jak and Daxter followed her out and she was already on her zoomer by the time they got out there.

Jak looked at the engine of his zoomer and saw a shiny piece of metal jammed deeply within the engine. He gently brushed his fingers over its surface when he heard the engine of her hellcat, so he turned around. She turned her zoomer around and frowned at them. " Sorry boys, couldn't have you follow me, my next job is nearby, and you could blow my cover." She said and flew off after she hit a button and Daxter turned towards Jak. The piece of metal exploded and Jak got caught within the blast. 


	3. the traitor

I don't own Jak and Daxter anymore than anyone else would...

_Daxter shook his head and grinned. "I aint cute, im sexy babe, sexy. Try to get it right sometime; I will prove it to you once I get my body back." Daxter said with a wink. She placed a hand on her hip and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She said then turned to leave, Jak and Daxter followed her out and she was already on her zoomer by the time they got out there.  
>Jak looked at the engine of his zoomer and saw a shiny piece of metal jammed deeply within the engine. He gently brushed his fingers over its surface when he heard the engine of her hellcat, so he turned around. She turned her zoomer around and frowned at them. "Sorry boys couldn't have you follow me, my next job is nearby, and you could blow my cover." She said and flew off after she hit a button and Daxter turned towards Jak. The piece of metal exploded and Jak got caught within the blast.<em>

Now:

Daxter stumbled into the underground with Jak leaning on his small fell down the steps, his energy and survival instincts gone. His burns, scrapes, and bruises astounded all eyes that turned upon them. The chef for the underground, David, went to get torn almost instantaneously. Torn ran out and the new recruit with red hair in a scene styled haircut had propped Jak up and began looking over his wounds.

"You girl, can you help him?" torn asked and the red haired girl with the krimzon guard tattoos that were intricate designs that were loud and dark. It started as a small orb-like oval on her forehead, and then two curved triangular lines curved inwards over each of her eyes. They were attached to the outer ring that circled the small intricate orb. The other part of her tattoos started at the sides of her cheeks and each side had a straight line that went out until it was under the point of the curved triangular marks over her eyes, then formed a corner and went straight down and grazed the corner of her mouth on each side. Then within that was a smaller mark mimicking the previous ones and following the same path. Within the smaller cornered mark was a solid dot.

"Girl, can you help him?" torn asked the seventeen year old red head propping Jak up on her lap, an arm under his neck to help hold him up. "Lo que le pasó? Sabes, desgarrado, o es usted consciente de los peligros que ha pasado?"(_Translation: what happened to him? do you know, torn, or are you unaware of the dangers he has gone through?)_ She asked, her brilliant blue eyes going dull with boredom. "no tenía nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió, Ni siquiera sé lo que estaban haciendo cuando esto ocurrió. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?

" (translation: I had nothing to do with what happened to him, I don't even know what they were doing when this occurred. Can you help him?) He replied and she nodded.

"Si. Le puede ayudar. (Yes I can help him.)" she said and placed her free hand upon his chest and green eco formed at her fingertips and she pressed them to jak's chest and everything mended, clothes included. She picked him up and placed him in a bed separate from the others. "I a-a-am l-l-l-l-leaving. I have s-s-something t-to d-do." She stammered in faulty English. She walked out the door, her fists clenched as she left.

Daxter POV.

I watched the girl leave after setting Jak in his bunk. I needed a walk, because as soon as Jak was healed we had to go blow up the ammo dump with the new chick. Ughh she looks familiar, you don't see many red heads around here, but so far I've seen her and that horrid commander who seems to want to help but also tries to kill us…

Then again I have to figure out why she wants to help us... ugh. I looked around and realized while I had been thinking this whole time I had been trekking through haven city and I was in the sector nearest the prison. I slapped a hand to my forehead and sighed. "Hey, you lost?" a familiar voice asked, mildly humored.

My eyes shot up to see the red haired commander. She was sitting carelessly on a ledge, one leg propped up and the other hanging off the ledge her arms holding her up. "You…what do you want?" I growled bitterly. "I wish to change what is supposed to happen, it has been foreseen by Onin, and she has sent me to change the future." She said her eyes showing through her krimzon guard mask that replicated that of a paintballer's mask, goggles built in and tough plastic with lines cut in so she could breathe.

"Then why try to kill us huh? Jak could have died if he wasn't a born survivor!" I snapped and she bared her teeth through the mask and hissed at he angrily, "if my cover would have been blown you and the underground would all be dead too! I couldn't have the ones that would someday save me dead!" she snarled animalistic.

"Take these and go, it's a hidden power of the sages to create these, now get out of my sight. Ungrateful bastard!" she snapped and threw two small orbs that had the colors of the eco spinning within them. "Crush them and it will give you what you want. "She growled. I looked up and she was gone. I furrowed my brows, I was confused beyond belief.

I made my way back to the underground, rolling the orbs in each hand. I walked through the doors and everyone looked at me, David smiled slightly, his daughter, Serena, handed me something in a small brown knapsack. I opened it and grinned. "It's a gift from us, protect us warriors, we need you." Serena said shyly.

I nodded and pulled on the denim shorts and white tank top. I grinned more I had clothes again. My grin faltered when the new girl walked in and gave me a dirty look, but that look turned to one of regret and she walked over. "Get some sleep, there will be a lot of running tomorrow…" she said and my eyes narrowed, I could've sworn she sounded exactly like commander Acheron.

THE NEXT DAY…..

Jak's eyes fluttered open and the red haired girl turned to look over at him from her place on an eco crate. "Morning sunshine, ready to hit a huge blow to the baron?" she asked with a sinister smirk. Jak smirked; he was starting to like her attitude now. "Im ready when you are" he said and she stood and stretched. Her outfit reminded him of havens.

She had her goggles pushed up onto her forehead, her halter top was red and stopped with her ribcage, she had a deep red scarf that went around her neck and touched the ground, she had shoulder armor like his on her left shoulder, she had white suspenders criss-crossing over her chest and belting to a black skirt that covered her left leg only it never even touched her right side, it was half a skirt, she had one white short shorts, and knee length black combat boots.

Daxter walked in and grinned, he was happy to be fully clothed again. "You two go grab the zoomer out front I'll be out in a second." She said and vanished. Jak sped off towards the ammo depot.

He stepped in the door and there was a nasty looking red krimzon tank there. Daxter looked suspicious of it but Jak paid it no mind and walked through the doorway to the side of it. It started up and Daxter glared at him. "See what happens whenever im with you? Something tries to kill us!" Daxter yelled and Jak ran towards the crate against the wall jumped onto it grabbed the pipe near it and swung up onto the grating.

He ran across the grating and hopped onto one of the small platforms moving around the ceiling, dodging shots from the tank. He smashed the fuse in the center then jumped off onto a side platform and smashed another fuse, slowly turning off the fence. He saw the last fuse and barely grasped the edge of the platform; he pulled himself up and smashed the last fuse. The fence went off and he went through and made his way to the ammo room.

Another tank started up and began shooting at them. Jak looked at the missiles and Daxter saw the gears turning in his head. "Don't you do anything wreck less..." Daxter growled but Jak took off running at the tank, barely missing getting shot. The missiles began to blow up as Jak ran in front of each one. Suddenly a countdown began and Jak and Daxter made a run for the exit.

The depot exploded sending them flying out of the building. "Ugh! Let's get back to torn see what he has for us now, I hate fire!" Daxter said, seeing his tail was slightly singed. Jak rolled his eyes and they made their way to the underground.

Moments before Jak arrived at the hip hog haven….

"You're a filthy liar you know that?" krew snarled, looking at the krimzon marked redhead. "A double crossing scoundrel is what you are! I should tell torn you're working for the baron! Who would save you then? Rotten scoundrel no better than the metal heads running through the sewers! Sig kill her!" krew snapped.

"Sorry cherry, but I gotta do this." Sig said solemnly. "Kira..." Tess murmured from her spot at the bar. "Im not cherry. Nor am I keira, my name is kira, the I says itself, like I stand for myself+ so stop calling me by someone else's name. You don't know me; I have more secrets than you know." The redhead said and smirked. "Im an assassin you better be glad im not after you yet." She said then began to walk out but sig grabbed her and asked in a hushed voice, "What are you doing cherry? I doubt Damas wouldn't like this…."

"Uncle Damas can deal. I'll see him later!" kira said with a smirk and walked out laughing slightly. "You won't win krew; I will make sure of that." She said then walked into the bathroom for a moment. She walked out with krimzon guard armor on with black leggings red high heeled boots, a mask in her hand and her waist length hair in two low pigtails going down her back.

"Kill me if you can..." she challenged and pulled on her mask. On her way out Jak and Daxter shoved her against the wall. "You again!" Jak growled. Her laughter came out in a sensual chuckle. "Of course it's me. You know me im your friend, sorry I almost killed you jakky boy. That was somewhat accidental." She said and handed Jak her bag. "Keep these, my cover has been blown, so I don't need these anymore, save them for me, I rather like them." The shorter girl said and slid away from them.

Jak and Daxter were confused, they had no idea what was going on here anymore. They walked into the tavern and krew looked grouchy to put it nicely. Jak didn't like the looks of this guy, he was big fat and had a creepy mole on his face, ugh he was disgusting to even glance at. Then there was the big brawny wastelander sitting in a booth, now he looked kinda cool to chill with.

"So I have to protect big guy there? Then go into the sewers? Im going to die! Im to sexy to die!" Daxter blurted out when Jak wasn't paying attention. Jak rolled his eyes. "Let's get going dax..."

NEXT TIME:

"_I thought guys could do better than that! You two couldn't even beat me at a jet board race! How do you expect to beat me in a class three race. Come at me with whatever you got. I will see you three in the morning, class two races, my victory." She said shaking her head. Jak looked about ready to kill her with his newly controlled dark eco powers. "You may have beaten the baron at his palace, jakky boy, but you can't beat me in my arena. It would take some major cheating to do that." She laughed and walked away. "Now Jak don't do anything irrational, buddy." Daxter said and Jak growled at him._


	4. the races, and  a little more P

I don't own Jak and Daxter. This chapter is gonna be a lot more livelier than the previous ones, I hope you like it, beware of pervyness ;P and a little drama near the end.

Jak grumbled as he made his way to the race garage, these last few weeks had been hell on a hover bike. This freaking mechanic always caught an attitude with him and he despised that. I stepped inside the garage and right off the top she is acting the same way. "Are you always like this?" Jak growled.

Daxter automatically went to rambling and the last thing he said was "you just lost a date with orange lightening." Jak's eye twitched and the curtain was slung open. "DAXTER! It is you!" the woman exclaimed.

"Keira?" Daxter shouted. Keira and Daxter chattered away until a familiar form leaned against the doorway. "Oh my, jakky boy didn't expect to see you here." Her voice rang out humored. Jak growled and turned to her. "You traitorous little-!" Jak started but laughed when he saw her, she looked like she had gone through hell. Her hair was burnt and half of it was gone, she wasn't wearing her armor anymore either.

"Shut up! Ughh! So you're going to be racing me huh? Amazing seeing as you couldn't beat me the other day when we raced on jet boards. It's kinda surprising really. You're sad when it comes to racing." She laughed and a dark eco aura washed over her and fixed her singed hair. "So keira how is the device coming?" she asked. "You look like you got blown up by the baron; I don't see why you're laughing..." Daxter growled.

"Well Daxter, that kinda happens when you're working on your hellcat and your fellow commander thinks it's humorous to place fireworks in the engine. Trust me, it's not. Errol is getting on my last nerve. he and his damn throwing knives...Ughh." kira sighed. Keira laughed. "he went around playing with them last night didn't he?" she asked. Jak and Daxter exchanged looks.

"umm not to intrude, but you two are friends?" Daxter asked and the girls looked at him. Kira smirked "no, we want to rip each other's throats out, you think?" kira said rolling her eyes. Daxter shook his head at her, "babe you're starting on the road of losing a date with the mighty Daxter." Kira walked over and crouched in front of Daxter and placed a hand behind his ear and scratched gingerly causing his eyes to roll up with pleasure. "aww, you're so cute who would want to lose a date with you? It would kill me if I lost a date with you; I mean you're so strong and manly." She said poutingly, and then stood up. Keira was giggling behind her hand and Jak was trying not to either roll his eyes or slap his forehead.

"well keira im gonna go get ready for the race, my things are behind there, you don't mind do you?" kira asked and keira shook her head. Kira went behind the curtain and pulled it closed behind her then moments later walked out with red and black racing boots on, red pants like Ashelin's on and a black tube top. She pulled her hair into a ponytail half as long as it used to be, and pulled her KG mask onto the top of her head and secured her red and black fingerless gloves.

"where is my scarf?" she asked looking around. "you gave it to me weeks ago 'minna' I still have it; I thought you might want it back." Jak said and used her underground name which caused her to freeze in place. "don't call me by that name! it was a codename given to me by my uncle. He told me to see what torn was up to and I did, he agrees with Whats going to happen to the baron and wants to help, that's why sig is here." Kira said and her cerulean blue eyes locked with jak's darker hues.

Jak nodded and handed her the scarf that hid her krimzon guard tattoos on her neck, chest, and shoulders. "I will tell you what happened with Errol and his knives after the race, alright keira, trust me I got him back for the knives. You can help me get him back for the fireworks if you wanna." Kira said then jogged out of the garage, Daxter watching her as she left. "she totally wants me." Daxter said with a grin. Jak shook his head and walked out not even waiting on Daxter.

The light went green and they were off and there was no stopping them now. Kira shot off and left them in her dust she zoomed by them minutes later and tail spun and drove backwards, smirking. "can you keep up? Im the only one having fun here it seems like everyone else is working hard out here! Speed up jakky boy and maybe I won't have to teach you a thing or two." She said and tail spun again, knocking a racer that tried to pass her off the edge of the track.

She kept everyone behind her and continuously taunted Jak throughout the race, which was seriously pissing him off. He slammed into her and her bike began to go over the edge but she yanked up on the handlebars, popping a wheelie and slung herself away from the edge causing the bike to spin in the direction she turned, keeping her from going over. Jak looked really pissed off so she continued to push his buttons trying to distract him.

Jak sped by her and they kept it neck in neck for the longest time. She grinned and spun around and stopped, all the other racers stopped and slammed into each other causing an explosion that lurched her forward and past Jak. Jak barely got ahead of her before she crossed the finish line.

"nice race jakky. See you in the garage." she said and drove her bike off the track. Jak grinned and waved her off.

_-_-_-_-_ Kira pov

I smiled at my green haired friend who was now covered in hellcat oil because of an incident where I surprised her and she fell from the vehicle and into the oil pan. She laughed and I helped her up. "you gonna help me fix this thing?" she asked and I grinned. "I would love to. Just let me change first." I said and she nodded. I went to the bathroom then returned wearing a dark red shirt exactly like hers without the suspenders and a pair of white short shorts. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail then put it into a bun.

"we have to replace the oil filter; drive shaft drive belts head gasket, and the modules. Ugh he chose the perfect places to put the fireworks to keep you out of commission didn't he?" keira asked with a laugh. I grinned. "yup but he is gonna freak when he sees what I did to his precious race bike oh and his hellcat." I said with a devious smirk.

"oh do tell." keira said with a grin. "revenge!" I laughed childishly.

_ _ _ _ elsewhere_ _ _ _

Errol dropped his helmet in shock. "no! what has that vile woman done to you! My babies!" he yelled and ran around the room picking up the pieces to his racing bike and piling them all together in a corner. Then he gathered every bit of his hellcat all the way down to the smallest nut and bolts and placed them together. The only thing left in one piece on both vehicles was the parts that couldn't be broken down and the frame.

Errol called for his crew to assist him in rebuilding both vehicles. "commander, I believe kira got you good. Are you going to get her back?" one of the guards asked, trying not to laugh at the vehicles that looked like model cars just removed from the box.

"of course! Are you stupid! I shall have vengeance for the sake of my babies!" Errol yelled and the rest of his crew burst out laughing when they saw the helmet in his hands. On it in neat black writing was: "revenge is bittersweet now isn't it?"

"heheheh I bet he will think twice before messing with you huh?" keira asked with a smile as she turned the wrench on a bolt on the head gasket, setting it back into place. "oh yeah, and if that doesn't teach him anything he still won't be back for a while." I laughed and she nodded.

_-_-_-_-_ two days after Daxter won the class two race.

Jak walked into the garage and instantly his jaw went agape. "holy shit…" he whispered and Daxter gave him a look. "what are you talking about?" Daxter asked and Jak grabbed his face and turned it towards the hellcat parked in the garage, but not necessarily to the hellcat but what was leaned over into the engine of the hellcat. Daxter swayed and hit the floor. "holy mother of the precursors did I just die?" Daxter muttered dreamily then composed himself and hopped onto the table closest to him and grinned, spotting a tattoo that happened to have a fairy seductively leaning over the precursor word for temptress.

"nice tramp stamp babe, sexy thongs too." Daxter said and instantly both girls shot up and hit their heads on the hood of the hellcat. Jak coughed and placed a hand over his face to cover his blush. Damn you Daxter. Kira turned towards Daxter and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "be quiet before I make you shut up permanently!" she yelled, her face blood red.

"babe, the way you look in those clothes I would let you shut me up whenever you wanted. Perhaps when I can get my body back I can show you a thing or two." Daxter said and keira and jak's jaws hit the floor. Kira smirked and leaned closer to Daxter her eyes tempting and mischievous. "you may have the tools, but it depends on if the tools are heavy duty and if you know how to use them. If you know how to use them when you get your body back, come see me. But if your tools are just the little bitty plastic tools people played with when they were little, don't bother. Heavy duty is my style." She said and jak's face darkened as he ran what she had just said through his brain.

"Whats going on here?" Ashelin asked as she walked in. "you don't want to know. Trust me, you really don't want to." Keira said her face red as well, yet she still managed to give the redhead a hateful glance. "holy hell…Daxter, we have to go...NOW." Jak said once Ashelin left. Keira jabbed a finger into his chest and he looked at her. "Be here for the class two race, but come by and visit when you can." She said flirtingly.

Jak cleared his throat and nodded, walking over and grabbing the unconscious ottsel. "bye, See you later." Jak said and they walked out. The girls shook their heads. "he is gonna need a cold shower." Keira laughed. Kira nodded and walked over and began working on her hellcat again and keira followed her over.

"KIRA!" Errol yelled and I hit my head once more. I spun around and threw the wrench that was in my hand and it hit him in the face. "what do you want?" I screamed angrily. Errol's jaw dropped and keira blinked. "where does this piece go? I put everything else together on my bike but this is the only piece I have left over…" he said, slightly shocked that I would yell at him. "you know… that piece, if not put back on, will cause your bike to explode, or was it implode….? Meh... I don't remember. Good luck Errol. See you in the class one race. " I said and he looked as if he were going to die.

He paled and walked away. I shook my head and finished placing the new parts on. I wiped my hands together and keira shut the hood and laughed. "you really don't like him do you?" she asked. "no he is going to try to kill me; he knows who I really am." I said and keira frowned. "I know who you are too, but I decided to keep it a secret like you said. No one else but us and whoever Errol told knows. Good luck in the race, help the guys win please." She said and I smiled. "I wouldnt doubt helping them for a moment. Trust me." I said and got ready for the race.

_-_-_-_-_ with Jak

"so Daxter, you never told me what those eco orbs do." Jak said and Daxter laughed/ "crush them and they will grant you you're hearts desire." He said sarcastically mimicking Onin by waving his hands around in the chuckled and took one and crushed it. "let me control my dark eco." He said and his eyes went black. Then they changed back and he no longer felt the obsessive need to release the eco. It felt like any other eco he channels.

Daxter stared at the orb within his grasp in disbelief. "now I feel like a damn fool. I coulda had my body back!" he said and was about to crush it when kira smacked his hand. "no! that's cheating. You can't do it like that. I can teach you how but it's not like that. " she said glaring at him."heh! as if you could teach me anything! Well you can teach me how to be a backstabbing bitch." Daxter growled. "you wanna go rat?" she snapped and grit her teeth.

"you betrayed us! We could have gotten killed!" Daxter yelled and kira looked saddened for a moment then shook it off. "I know and im sorry, you two needed to get some training! Something big is coming and we need your help to defeat it!" she said. "so you try to kill us?" Daxter yelled. "it was for your own good! It was training to make sure you could survive what was to come!" she said, feeling the tears building up behind her barrier of strength.

"then why do it when we were weakest? Why then? Why not when we were stronger, why not when we could actually fight? Do you not even care for our well being kira?" Daxter yelled. Kira was taken aback. "if you were stronger it would have meant nothing! You two have strength and endurance, even when weak and Daxter…how dare you say that! You have no idea how I feel because you aren't me! And if you even cared for me you would never say anything like that! Never question my reasoning!" she yelled and walked quickly away, but not before handing Daxter an eco ore that had all fragments of eco except healing melded into it.

"so much for an ally." Jak sighed as keira walked up. "what did you say!" she snapped. "Daxter said it." Jak said and they both looked at Daxter who paid them no mind in the slightest. He was dwelling on the argument he just had with one person he actually cared about other than Jak and keira, he realized he may actually love her, but the thought was stupid, she nearly killed them so many times he even fell off the top of the baron's palace with her! Only thing stopping them from becoming mush on the ground below was her dark eco wings. "ah hell, I deserve all the hate that vile woman can throw at me, I think I may actually love her…" he said and Jak smirked. "then get her back...lets win this race for her." Jak said and keira nodded.

Kira never even looked at Jak when she stepped on her bike. She wore her mechanics outfit which was strange; she never left the garage with that on. She pulled her new racing mask over her face; it was just a solid piece of plastic with two eye holes cut into it. The design on the mask reminded them of that of a severely pissed off and defensive dragon the teeth were bared and it looked strictly merciless.

Errol pulled up and stopped beside her. "see me after the race. I need to talk to you." Errol said and she pushed her mask up to her forehead and gave him a sneer. "and why would I waste my time with one who wants me dead so he can have my position? You want me dead because of who I am too, or did you lie to the baron and Ashelin hear wrong?" she snapped and pulled her mask back down.

"hmm so you knew anyways that does not halt my progress, what has been set to happen will still happen. You can't change my mind, well you could, but I doubt you would lend yourself to me in that way whenever I asked." Errol said with a smirk, "well actually, you might, being the whore you are." He said tracing the tattoos going down her shoulders in precursor lettering.

"I am no whore! I would never lend my body to filth such as you! Just kill me! It's not as if anyone cares!" she spat then shoved him towards his bike. "that's the best offer I have heard all night." He said as he stepped onto his bike.

"the spiked ore, to use it just throw it." She said, not even glancing in their direction. The lights went down and the race begun. She sped by all the other racers she was in first, Errol in second, and Jak was in third. They went through the tunnel and Daxter threw the spiked ore. Kira saw it and before it exploded, she hopped from her bike; smoke clouded the tunnel and out flew a darker orange ottsel, wearing kira's clothes and her hairstyle.

"next stop, coming up." Jak said as he grabbed the ottsel in mid air. Another racer took the chance to rush ahead and try and pass Jak, but ottsel kira had other plans. "thanks for the save." She said bitterly and lunged at the other racer, changing back into her human form in mid air and kicking the racer off his bike and over the edge. Errol had taken the lead.

Kira took the long way and sped ahead of Jak, not expecting Errol to have taken the shortcut and decide to cheat. Errol rammed her and she hit the wall. "bastard!" she snapped and rammed him back. "stupid bitch." Errol laughed and pulled his pistol from his chest armor. Her eyes went wide when he got close to her and he held her against the wall. "you won't win and neither will the other eco freak." Errol said and the blast ripped through the cloth covering her shoulder the smell of burnt flesh and hot eco filled the tunnel. blood bubbled up kira's throat and she placed her hand to the spot below the hollow of her throat where he shot her.

"sick bastard!" she managed to get out before her throat was filled with blood and her vision began to blur. Tears filled her eyes and she released the handle of her stolen bike. the bike drove out from under her and she hit the ground. Everyone swerved to avoid her because she was dying anyways.

"go help her dax, I'll win this thing. Go save her." Jak said and handed Daxter a small green eco vile. "you know you can channel it if you try, so try for her." Jak said and sent his smaller friend off the bike. Daxter ran to her and concentrated at hard as he could not to mess up. "so you do care." She gurgled as blood continuously flowed from the side of her mouth. "I could just let you sit here and…simmer. But im bettin you got a thing for me so im gonna help you. I wouldn't want someone who thinks orange lightning is sexy to rot and simmer down here in a thing in the floor." He said jokingly.

She laughed lightly as he channeled the eco through the injury on her left collarbone. "I can't stay human here, dax. I will only get hurt more." She said and changed into ottsel form. Daxter helped her up and hefted her onto his back; she was smaller than him in ottsel form. "I can make you human again; just help me get out of her alive please Daxter. Then your training will begin." She said and drifted to sleep.

"sure thing babe. Just don't die on the way out." He sighed and made his way out of the tunnel, where he was met by keira and Jak. Jak had won the race and gotten the tour. Errol was gone, and Samos could help her. "don't take me to the sage, he will find out, he can't find out." She said and keira told Daxter to take her to the military barracks.

"you will be staying with me for now, until you get your body back. It takes full concentration, so no missions Daxter." She said and he nodded. "you still don't recognize me do you daxxie?" she asked and he nodded. "of course I do, I would never forget my haven. No matter how fucked up or corrupted you could get, you will always be haven im sorry I didn't see it sooner, I remembered seeing the eco crystals embedded in your arm when we first met, light and dark, yin and yang, that's how they are embedded." Daxter mumbled and snuck them into her apartment by use of ventilation.

She changed back and set him on her bed. She collapsed onto the bed soon after. "don't worry about Jak and keira, they will be fine. They don't know where we are they just know what the place is. You will be here for a while, until you regain human form. Goodnight Daxter." She said and Daxter curled up beside her like he did when he and Jak got the night off. "Goodnight, haven." Daxter replied.


End file.
